Oskar Valkoinen
Introductions Oskari "Oskar" Valkoinen is the only son of the previous White Wolf, from the fairytale of the same name. Born in Finland into royalty and an excessive yet overbearing lifestyle, Oskar lived life as a spoiled lycanthropic prince with the ability to snap his fingers and have hundreds of people do his bidding. However, due to his carefree and free spirited nature, he's long since broken away and shunned his expected duties as a prince, and would much rather spend his time living a modest lifestyle full of punk rock, motorbikes, bar fights, good times, and looking out for the children in his care. Residing on campus, Oskar is currently a TA to Prof Poppa Bear in Magical Beast Training and Care classes, lecturing and demonstrating the best ways in which to master the trust of only the most vicious mythical creatures – of course, being one himself helps. Able to transform into a giant werewolf at will (or whenever the full moon appears) due to his hereditary lycanthropy, Oskar is the best person to ask when it comes to taming creatures that would usually be more inclined to eat you alive; his knowledge covers wide topics such as beast psychology, behavior, training techniques, nutrition and trust building; he gets very passionate about it too. Always open to interaction with his students, he takes his job very seriously – often pushing students as far as they can go just so they can achieve the results he knows they can. He's a dedicated teacher, despite looking like a disheveled member of a punk rock band. Personality Laid back, self confident, sexy, cool, wry and amiable, Oskar is if anything more of a big brother figure than a teacher. Often seen as the "cool teacher", he doesn't mark for attendance and he doesn't mind if you talk or eat in class (so long as you don't eat salad come on guys where's the steak honestly were you born in a barn) but he's very firm when it comes to note taking and class participation – he fully expects his students to take part and learn in order to reach their full potential ("Come on Humphrey, just put your hand out and touch touch the dorsal feathers, the gryphon won't attack you unless you make unwanted eye contact!") Born into royalty, "Prince Oskari Nikotiemus Valkoinen I" had everything he could ever want, from riches to servants to a massive palace nestled high in the Finnish countryside on top of a mountain made of ice – as well as crushing expectations and heavily vitriolic parents. A family driven almost to destruction by staunch following of the rules, Oskar's parents spent almost every waking moment hammering it into their son what was expected of him, and how their centuries long tale was to continue with him, whether he liked it or not. Naturally, this built up in Oskar as a long battle with inferiority complexes, anxiety, resentment, abandonment issues and rebellion. During his teenage years he made a point of escaping the palace to mix with regular folks, as well as finding other ways to hit back at his parent's expectations, including underage drinking, brawling, sleeping around, smoking, learning to play electric guitar, riding a motorbike, piercing his eyebrow and growing out his hair. After a blazing confrontation with his parents he left the palace and was cut off by his family, finally striking it out on his own to do what he pleased and live the life he wanted to lead. After a period of brief homelessness and taking upon himself to get into teaching courses, he was accepted as a TA at Ever After High, where his punk rock reputation precedes him from when he was a student at EAH – he still holds the record for furthest stage dive during a school talent contest, and his broken guitar can be found hung up next to the talent show trophy for that year. Outwith the classroom, Oskar can be seen in a few different places, namely drinking and starting fights in the local biker bar (his drink of choice is southern bourbon on ice), speeding down coastal highways on his Harley Davidson or performing as a guest guitarist at punk gigs. He speaks both English and Finnish fluently, however he's conversational in basic Swedish, Norwegian and Danish. He considers English his mother tongue. Looks/Presentation A denizen of the moonlight, Oskar looks every bit like he's more at home in the dead of night rather than the light of day. Standing at 6ft tall and 185lbs, muscular, with milky white skin and long, wavy silken hair the colour of snow, he's every inch the embodiment of a 'beast of the night'. He has his father's strong cheekbones and defined chin, and sports a platinum (not silver) barbell piercing on his right eyebrow. Oskar also displays characteristics of heterochromia iridium, specifically 'complete' heterochromia, where his right eye is bright blue, and his left is chocolate brown. This characteristic stays with him in werewolf form, and they glow ever so slightly. If surprised or relaxed or threatened, certain wolf features may appear on his body, such as the elongating of his nails into claws, his teeth lengthening or even a full set of wolf ears or a tail; this is rare however. Oskar's colour palette is exceptionally monotone, and he tends to go for almost exclusively black, white or shades of grey or occasionally pale blue when he picks his clothing. Band tees are a common sight, as are shirts with moon motifs on them as well as his favourite black and white ombre v neck; chains are welcome as is platinum jewelry. His trademark footwear is either a pair of white Doc Martens or black and white creepers. The only permanent part of his wardrobe is his famed black leather biker jacket. Worn almost constantly, it features a thick fluffy white collar for warmth and his trademark geometrical wolf symbol on the back in white embroidery. Relationship with Parents Cold and frosty most of the time, Oskar still doesn't see eye to eye with his parents (King Luukas Valkoinen and Queen Hulta Valkoinen) or speak to them much, despite leaving when he was 18 in order to pursue his own destiny. When he left on bad terms his parents made sure to cut him off monetarily and socially, only offering his privileges back once he returned and pledged to carry on his role as Prince and future King . Of course Oskar didn't take the bait and has kept his distance since. Due to the time of his forceful breakaway (bear in mind this was before the dissolution of the Storybook of Legends) his parents took it as the utmost insult and their relationship only started to become even slightly more bearable with the acceptance of the new future options set in motion by Raven Queen. Though his parents are semi-satisfied that their legend won't crumble into dust, the relationship between them remains frosty and distant. When leaving the palace and distancing himself from the royal family, Oskar didn't formally renounce his title or technically abdicate – therefore he is still able to call himself a prince and style himself in his full title. Fairytale As the next White Wolf, Oskar is expected to be the prince that effectively tricks a greedy king into giving him his youngest and most beautiful daughter, only to go through a myriad of excruciating problems to get her back again. Seeing his tale as a veritable cocktail of stockholm sydrome, forced marriage, entrapment and deceit, Oskar has made his position as a rebel clear. Due to this he's able to focus on his passions as well as make a career for himself teaching and caring for the next generation of students who now have the choices he didn't when he was younger. Friends/Relationships Professor Poppa Bear As a TA to Prof Poppa Bear, Oskar spends his time learning all he can from the wiser, older bear. If he's to take over the position one day, Oskar wants to absorb all the information he can like a sponge so he too can lead a successful subject. The two are very different in manner and outlook, but Oskar knows when to be respectful of his superiors – though occasionally the two are known to share coffee in the breakroom and heatedly hash out teaching techniques (Poppa Bear prefers the gentle approach, whereas Oskar believes certain things can only be taught by experience. Even if that means tossing children into a pen with a yeti in order to tame it). Adham Shadhavar-Behzadi Another younger TA and fellow member of staff, Adham and Oskar get on famously, despite their interests differing wildly. This may be due to a few things; Adham often takes the time to speak to Oskar in Finnish which the werewolf greatly appreciates, he also shares similar shapeshifting abilities as Oscar (the pair of them have been seen running through the enchanted forest together as a unicorn and a werewolf respectively a couple of times) and they also enjoy the odd competitive game of extreme sports (the two of them did a sky dive for charity last year and they both tried to see who would open their parachute the latest). They often go to bars after classes together, often accompanied by Ida Hands and Mandy Dauntless. (In progress) Abilities and Powers Shapeshifting and Lycanthropy Instead of having a traditional separate wolfskin, the White Wolves of Oskar's family instead have the ability to shapeshift into various lupine forms (such as canine, wolf and werewolf) which Oskar calls "Selective Lycanthropy". This means that Oskar is able to transform himself willingly into either a traditional white direwolf (that's comfortably large enough to ride, of course), a dog resembling a samoyed (for easy blending in), and a fully fledged 8ft werewolf. He is able to fully control his shifting, and luckily has lots of practice doing so. However due to his werewolf tendencies whenever the full moon appears he is unable to resist an aggressive transformation and even outwith the touch of moonlight on his skin he's forced into what he's nicknamed "Full Moon Form" – basically his werewolf form but without his usual human intelligence. "Full Moon" Oskar is much more basal, aggressive and animalistic; he'll often rip out of his clothing and try and escape any confinement in order to find open hunting grounds so he can rip apart any prey he comes across. Usually Oskar is very good at tracking when the full moon comes so he can lock himself in his saferoom and muzzle himself before he transforms; there's no danger of his werewolfism transferring in his bite, as it's hereditary. There is no physical difference between Oskar's Basic Werewolf and Full Moon Werewolf forms. In general, Oskar enjoys his transformations and views them as a chance to be his "true" self – he loves nothing more than turning into a sapient werewolf, getting down on all fours and running until he can run no more. Additional Side Effects of Lycanthropy Interestingly his lycanthropy has rubbed off on him in other ways outwith his shapeshifting – he's extremely allergic to pure silver; it burns his skin if he wears silver jewelry, and even poor quality silver plating will give him a bad case of the sc ratches. Due to this all his silver coloured jewelry is actually platinum or titanium. His senses are also constantly jacked up to eleven as a result of being part canine – particularly his sense of hearing, smell and taste. Lastly, one other interesting side effect is 'super strength'; he's able to lift and throw things up to six times his own body weight, as well as punch through walls. His human bite force is roughly equivalent to that of a pit bull. Trivia * Oskar favours extremely strong black coffee and espresso for choice, often fixing himself a cup before he does anything else in the morning. He'll also sip it during lectures, much to Poppa Bear' s tut tutting. He takes it with one sugar. * His voice claim would be Ville Valo; with his Finnish accent and deep, throaty voice, he makes for a perfect Oskar speaking voice. * Oskar plays a black and white Peavey Raptor electric guitar, with the moon's phases made out of mother of pearl inlaid in the neck under the strings. * Due to separating himself from his family he hasn't had the opportunity to develop a proper "pack", and he often has strong drives to cultivate his own "pack" of friends and work colleagues, including looking for a mate. Because of this he's extremely protective of his close friends and even more so of his romantic interest, Ida. * His favourite food is ice cream and gelato - particularly vanilla, coconut and pistachio flavour. * He enjoys doing the stereotypical horror movie howl just to freak out students who sneak out in the middle of the night for kicks. * He's been prescribed werewolf biscuits and werewolf kibble by his physician in order for him to get the best nutrients in order to keep strong and healthy through the strain of his transformations and for 'a nice glossy coat'. He hates both of them, but can't stop eating the biscuits. They taste like bacon, apparently. * Oskar has a bad habit of chewing things when in dog, wolf or werewolf form. Because of this, his girlfriend Ida provides him with food shaped dog toys - it's better that they get ripped and not the sofa. Category:Garbagebabypossum oc Category:Males Category:Princes Category:The White Wolf Category:Shapeshifters Category:Animal parent Category:Ever After High Staff Category:Rebels Category:Adults Category:Faculty